Fullmetal and Ash
by Shadowheart51
Summary: It has been a year since Al got his body back. Ed and his friend Ash Hardy are sent to London, England to teach at Hogwarts. Ed and Ash have been friend s for six years and are both majors.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric and his friend and co-worker Ash Hardy, both majors of the Amestris Military and 18 years old stepped out of the train after they reached their destination London, England. Ash's German Shepard Shadow followed them.

Ed looked at the paper General Mustang had given them. "Number 2, Privet Drive." he read.

They hailed a cab and was soon on their way to their new home for the next three weeks until their mission fully started.

Ed and Ash got out of the cab and met with the owner of their new house. They signed some papers and soon had their things in the house. They also found out that the place had been cleaned and freshly painted.

In the kitchen when they were looking around they found a note from the owner telling them he had went to the liberty of buying a couple of days worth of food for them.

Ash smiled at finding fresh ingredients to work with in the fridge. "At least I have fresh food to fix for us." he said.

"That's good. I'm starving." Ed replied as he sat down on the couch.

"Starving? We just ate an hour ago on the train!" Ash exclaimed as Shadow barked.

"So short but such a big appetite." Ash said.

Ed's face reddened slightly. "I am not short! We're the same height!" he retorted.

Ash laughed gently and took his things upstairs. He placed his bags on the bed and his tool bag next to the dresser.

Since Alphonse and Winry had settled down together in Resembool, Ash took full care of Ed's automail limbs. He was a mechanic too in the military.

Ash put his things away and his books in a stack on the desk.

Ed had followed him to put his belongings away in his room beside Ash's.

Ed walked into Ash's room when he was finished. "So, we'll start learning how to write and speak in English day after tomorrow?" he asked.

Ash laid face down on his bed. "Sure. It would give us a chance to look around town and get some supplies." he said.

"Okay." Ed replied. He then got a wicked idea and laid down sideways across Ash's back.

"What the... Ed! Get off of me!" Ash gasped as he tried to move.

"Nope." Ed replied, grinning at his friend.

"Ed, get off will you!" Ash yelled then as he turned his head to the left. He could barley see the outline of Ed's smiling face. Ash was mostly blind in his left eye but it didn't stop him from doing what the others did.

Ed sighed then and moved to lay down beside Ash. Shadow jumped up at the foot of the bed and soon all three were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Metal glinted in the bright light as the knife pierced skin. Blood pooled and dripped onto the wash white floor.

Ash Hardy awoke with a short scream. He bolted up in his bed and ran his hands through his long silky black fading to white hair. He panted quietly.

Shadow looked at him whimpering.

Ed sat up, woken up by Ash's scream. "Ash, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Ash took a deep breath, shaking. "Yeah... It. It was just a nightmare... I just need to calm down." he replied in a mere whisper. He sighed and let his hands fall into his lap.

Ed gently but briefly place a hand on Ash's own and gave it a squeeze.

Ash gave him a brief smile. "Let me go shower then I'll fix breakfast, okay?"

Ed nodded. "Alright." He grinned.

Ash slipped out of bed and grabbed his clothes, heading for the bathroom.

Ed dozed off again.

About thirty minutes later Ash had finished drying his long hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. He stepped out of the bathroom now wearing a long sleeve, black turtleneck shirt with a crop top red jacket over it and black jeans. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled on his black combat boots.

Ash then shook Ed awake again. "Go shower, Ed." he said sternly.

Ed grumbled a bit but did as he was told, heading to his own room to do so.

Ash made the bed. "Come on, Shadow, let's get you something to eat then I'll fix breakfast." he said to his dog once done.

Shadow barked, his tail wagging and followed Ash downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Around two o'clock that afternoon Ash placed down his load of food and books on the kitchen table. Ed did so as well.

"Now, Ed please stay out of the kitchen until I have lunch ready. I know you're starving but you'll only get in my way." Ash said as he began to put the groceries away.

Ash was a good cook, one of the best Ed had ever met and he knew Ash got flustered if someone was constantly looking over his shoulder as he cooked so he headed into the living room with his own stack of books and sat down on the floor.

Ed cracked open one of the English books deciding to start learning now. He soon was absorbed into the book.

Later Ash looked into the living room, frustrated. He had called Ed's name three times already. He walked over to where Ed sat and shook him roughly. "Ed, come on! Lunch is ready!" he said loudly.

Ash suddenly gasped finding himself abruptly on his back Ed pinning him down.

Ed loosened his grip realizing who it was underneath him. He let out a weak laugh. "Sorry Ash." he said.

Ash glared at him. "How many times to I have to call you to come eat?" he asked with a growl. "I called you three times, shorty."

Ed's eyes widened. "I'm not short!" he retorted.

"Yes, you are!" Ash replied.

"But we're the same height! 5' 7"!" Ed said. "Though you are a little thinner."

Ash grumbled under his breath. "Get up off me and go eat or it'll get cold." he said sternly.

Ed smiled, knowing he had won their little play fight and jumped up and headed to the kitchen to eat.

Shadow came over and gently licked Ash's face as he sat up. Ash petted him before standing and heading to the kitchen too. He sat down across from Ed and laid his head on the table.

"You gonna eat?" Ed asked placing his fork down.

Ash shook his head, no.

Ed frowned. Ash never ate properly. He rarely ate much of anything. That was one reason Ash was very thin.

"Can you eat a little? I hate seeing you starve yourself." Ed said quietly. "I can fix you that salad."

Ash looked up and sighed, "If you'd fix that, sure."

Ed nodded and quickly fixed up a salad for Ash, adding Roma Tomatoes and cucumbers like Ash liked a lot.

Ed placed the bowl in front of Ash who sat up straighter and quietly thanked him. Ed grinned as Ash started eating and he sat down himself to finish his own plate.

* * *

Later that day Ed grumbled as he stood up from sitting for hours reading. He rubbed his eyes then looked over to Ash.

Ash laid on the couch asleep, an open book resting on his chest. Shadow looked up from his spot on the floor nearest to Ash's head.

Ed petted Shadow. "Come on. Let's go for a walk." he said to the dog. Shadow barked and jumped up, happy to be able to go outside for a bit.

Ed closed the door behind him after leaving a note for Ash saying where he was.

Ed was then surprised to encounter his neighbors from next door, a couple and the two children, who just happened to be walking up to the door at that moment. The woman held a green tin in her hands.

Ed rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "Um, hello. Can I help you?" he asked, in perfect English.

The woman smiled at him and greeted herself as Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon, her son Dudley and her nephew, Harry Potter, which she almost sounded disdainful with. They lived right beside them.

Petunia looked like a very nosy person to Ed and he instantly took a dislike to her and her husband and son, who all in truth to Ed looked the same way and very snobbish. He'd met too many people like that.

Now, Harry on the other hand was different. That was easy to tell. He had jet black unruly hair and round glasses on his nose and with startling green eyes behind them.

Petunia handed Ed the green tin. "A little gift. Cookies. I hope you enjoy them and your stay here." she said.

Ed took the cookie tin, thanking her politely. The Dursleys and Potter then left. Ed sighed and headed back inside to put the tin up before heading for his walk.


End file.
